


Holiday Story at Tokyo Disney Sea

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tokyo Disney Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie is waiting in front of Scrooge McDuck's Department Store by the fountain for her boyfriend to arrive for their holiday date. Though while she waits anxiously, she bitterly looks on watching other passing by couples enjoying their respective dates. Will Mickey make it in time? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Story at Tokyo Disney Sea

**Author's Note:**

> There's an old Tokyo Disney Sea commercial that I'm really fond of and this bit is entirely based off of it plus things that could've been there but weren't because it was a commercial not a small story. But it still played like one for what was there.
> 
> This is also my very belated tribute to Yuko Mizutani the Japanese voice actress for Minnie who's voice was absolutely adorable in every way. She died on my birthday so I had to do something for her. And of course, the late Alan Young, our beloved Uncle Scrooge.
> 
> And hey, just in time for Memorial Day to boot!

The holidays were always the most wonderful time of the year… _mostly_ , Minnie thought bitterly as she waited for her boyfriend by the fountain in front of Scrooge McDuck's Department store.

She couldn't help but feel a little bitter at the moment, her boyfriend was running late _**again**_! Knowing him he could've just as easily forgotten…but no, she knew for a fact that wasn't the case, as she had talked to him earlier that day to remind him of their arrangements tonight.

It was just that all the lovey-dovey couples that were out and about in front of her that were irritating her. They were practically making her envious of their loving moments on purpose, what with their nuzzling each other's looped arms or going on sleigh rides together…

Minnie sighed softly as she knew feeling bitter this close to a certain holiday wouldn't do her any good. She tenderly fingered the side of Mickey's present in her hands forlornly, even though he was late, she still could hardly wait to see him and his reaction to the present she got him.

Meanwhile, Mickey was huffing and puffing down Main Street, running like his life depended on it though still being cautious of any icy patches that he couldn't take notice of since he was in such a rush. Minnie was going to be upset with him as is for being late, he certainly didn't want to upset her in another way if he ended up being rushed to the hospital for a broken leg. Which for him was definitely a possibility even when he was in civilian mode. His adrenaline junkie adventurous mode had a habit of slipping in on occasion whenever there was some sort of excitement in his life.

At the corner of her eye Minnie saw a white glove, elated at the possibility that her boyfriend finally arrived she looked in the direction where she saw it…but it was not meant to be, the gloved hand was a little too big and was one of those souvenir white gloves. Embarrassed by the obvious mistake, she sat down on the edge of the fountain with a sad sigh.

Not even five seconds after she sat down, she heard a little jingle bell and the soft, familiar call of her name from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and found her beloved boyfriend with the present he got for her tucked under one arm, and in his other hand he held a small teddy bear that had a cute little sign on its paw that said 'Merry Christmas!' and it also wore a little Santa hat so she assumed the jingle bell sound came from there. Most notably however, was the extremely apologetic look on Mickey's face.

Minnie shook her head lightly at him with a smile, she could tell that he had been jogging just to get here judging by how hard he was breathing. And it was the holiday season so he must've gotten stuck in a long line while last minute shopping for her present. In any case, she was just happy to see him, so she finally got up and greeted him properly, with a hug.

"Sorry I'm late, Min. Long line, and a _little_ too far from here." He told her breathing half a sigh of relief that she didn't look mad at him and half a sigh for catching his breath from all that running.

"It's alright, Mickey. I figured as much as soon as I saw how out of breath you were, and I know that wasn't my doing." She replied a little teasingly. Mickey snickered through his nose at the tease, since he had a counter to it.

"Funny, ya leave me breathless every time I see ya anyway 'cause I swear ya get prettier each time we meet up." He countered smoothly with a genuine, loving smile. He enjoyed the sight of her cheeks flushing at the compliment, which was shortly accompanied by her flattered giggle.

"Oh, Mickey." She cooed lovingly. "You're so sweet!" She then kissed him, and coincidently the biggest tree in the middle of the lake lit up.

When they pulled away from the kiss after several seconds, they took notice of it.

"Lookit that, ya still light up my life!" Mickey couldn't help but quip heartily. Once again his ears were gifted with her melodic flattered giggle, the cutest sound in the world in his honest opinion.

"Oh-ho, Mickey, you're terrible!" She giggled at him, cuddling closer not only so she could bury her head in his chest from all the flattery, but also because a really cold gust of wind blew through them. Mickey noticed the temperature drop that gust of wind brought and once it died down he countered her again.

"Not as terrible as you…" He pulled away a little, and tucked the small teddy and her present under his chin and slipped off his coat, quickly slipping it over her shoulders before she could protest. "Fer not having anything warmer ta go with yer lovely dress." He finished with a tiny huff of satisfaction that she'd be much warmer now.

"But Mickey…" She started to plead, but he cut her off adamantly.

"Ya need it more than I do right now, Minnie. Besides, I'll be fine! I've still got this!" He gestured to his fluffy white scarf that he now fully wrapped around his neck after reclaiming the present and the teddy bear from under his chin. "Plus, ya look even cuter with it on!" He couldn't help but further compliment her as he bashfully scratched the back of his head with a free hand, having tucked the teddy bear under his arm with the present as well.

Indeed she did look more adorable, as she was a couple inches shorter than he was and the green coat was just a little bigger than him anyway, she looked that much smaller in it. The green coat clashed a little with her maroon dress, and even though the dress itself was long sleeved, it was still a dress that rested at her knees.

The only reason she wasn't protesting as much right now, is because after he adjusted his scarf, she couldn't help but notice how cute the scarf alone made him look…and how much his red waistcoat accentuated how handsome he truly was.

"Alright, if you insist." Minnie sighed, giving in because she knew how stubborn he could be, as she put her present for him under her own chin, and quickly put her arms into the coat properly before he could help her with it. _At least he's such a gentleman_ , she sang in her head, realizing just how grateful she was to have him in her life. She wouldn't settle for anyone else in a million years nor even a different life time, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't either.

As soon as she properly had the coat on her and adjusted it to fit around her better, she took her present for him out from under her chin, stuck it under her arm, and looped her other arm with his without him even having to offer it to her.

Mickey took it as a sign that she was ready to get going, so they walked, and as they walked he felt her head nestle against his arm. He smiled down fondly at her even though she couldn't see it.

It didn't really matter what kind of presents they got each other, what mattered most to them was that they had each other in the first place.


End file.
